The present invention deals with tape dispensers typically of which are used in sealing boxes and other packaging. The dispensers typically include a handle and a roller upon which a roll of tape is supported and allowed to rotate. The end of the tape extends to a portion which includes typically a serrated edge which allows the tape that's been dispensed to be cut at that point.
An annoying and reoccurring problem with such dispensers is that upon dispensing the tape the roll, due to centrifical force etc., the roll continues to rotate and causes a portion of the tape to roll back upon itself. The user then must separate this portion of the tape from the roll which is difficult and cumbersome.
It appears that a reason why a portion of the tape re-adheres to the roll is that the adhesive portion of the tape which contacts the tabs of the dispenser just prior to the serrated edge does not have sufficient surface to prevent the tape from retracting upon itself.
Accordingly there exist a need to improve the operation of such dispensers so that they are more user friendly and less cumbersome to use and avoid the disadvantage of continuously having to separate the tape which has reattached itself to the roll.